1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory cell and a method for manufacturing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory cell having a vertical fin channel and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory, so to speak, is a semiconductor device for storing data or information. When the function of a computer microprocessor becomes more powerful and the programs and computation of the software gets more complicated, the demand for the capacity of a memory increases accordingly. In order to satisfy the trend of the demand mentioned above, the technology and process to manufacture the inexpensive memory with high capacity has become the drive for manufacturing a high integrated device.
In addition, with the highly demanding on smaller and smaller electronic equipments, the size of the memory device is decreased as well. However, with the decreasing of the size of the memory device, the driving current is limited and not large enough for programming or reading operation. Furthermore, with the decreasing of the size of the memory device, the channel length between the source/drain regions is decreased so that the short channel effect and the drain induced barrier lowering effect is getting serious.
Currently, a field effect transistor with a fin type channel is introduced. However, it is necessary to manufacturing this kind of field effect transistor on the silicon-on-insulator wafer and to utilize electron beam to further define a thin fin channel. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is high. Hence, how to decrease the size of the memory cell with the increase of the memory storage density and to decrease manufacturing cost becomes the main study task in the current manufacturing technology.